M2M
by It's Raining Blood And Tears
Summary: A story based off of M2M songs. Naruto asks Hinata out, and Hinata soon finds out that Naruto subconsciously still likes Sakura. NaruHina. NxH NxS
1. Pretty Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hinata or any M2M songs. **

**A/N: Yes, the story's called M2M. M2M are two girls that sang these songs, but sadly, they're gone now. But my story is not called Marit to Marion. It's Miracle to Misery. Just so you guys know. **

**So I was listening to these M2M songs, and I just had this idea of making a fanfiction out of them. So, you have to read the lyrics of the songs in order to understand the story. The lyrics are a huge part of the fanfiction. The song for this story is called Pretty Boy. It's actually one of my favorites from M2M. **

**This is actually a surprise for my 'beta', xAkito. She's a huge fan of NaruHina. So, enjoy!**

* * *

M2M

CH 1

She was taking a walk, admiring the beautiful night sky like usual.

"_I lie awake at night, _

_See things in black and white._

_I've only got you inside my mind, _

_You know you have made me blind._

Her voice drifted through the wind, catching the attention of one who was laying in bed, waiting for sleep to take over him.

_I lie awake and pray,_

_That you will look my way._

_I have all this longing in my heart,_

_I knew it right from the start._

He got out of bed and threw some clothes on, stepping out onto the balcony to listen to the song.

_Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I love you,_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you._

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine,_

_Just tell me you love me, too._

It was that voice again. He's been hearing this song every night for a month, and it was entrancing him.

_Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I need you,_

_Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I do. _

_Let me inside, _

_Make me stay, right beside you._

The sound, so familiar, so angelic. Why couldn't he remember the person who the voice belonged to? Heck, he could hardly even think.

_I used to write your name,_

_And put it in a frame._

_And sometimes I think I hear you call,_

_Right from my bedroom wall._

It was time for him to find out who was singing the song. The mystery was driving him crazy.

_You stay a little while,_

_And touch me with your smile._

_And what can I say to make you mine,_

_To reach out for you in time._

He jumped down from his balcony and followed the voice to a cliff.

_Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I love you,_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you._

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine,_

_Just tell me you love me, too._

There she was, just standing there, her back facing him. Her long, midnight-blue hair flowing in the wind.

_Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I need you,_

_Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I do. _

_Let me inside, _

_Make me stay, right beside you._

_Oh, pretty boy, oh, pretty boy,_

_Say you love me, too._

He couldn't move. It couldn't be _her_. He's been with her for so long, and he's never known that she had this inside of her.

_Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I love you,_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you._

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine,_

_Just tell me you love me, too._

He's always felt a special connection with her, but now he realizes that that connection must be love. But there was no way she'd like him back. She liked that cousin of hers, right? And there was this other girl that he was convinced that he had fallen in love with. But, it must be true, this pounding in his heart that he's only felt around a certain pink-hair kuonichi. It has to be…

_Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I need you,_

_Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I do. _

_Let me inside, _

_Make me stay, ooh right beside you."_

"Wow."

She turned around, eyes widening, cheeks blushing. "N-Naruto-kun? You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"Hinata, was that you singing?"

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth. What should she say? What _could _she say? She never meant for him to hear her sing.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry about anything, don't stop. It was beautiful." She stepped back in surprise. But it was just that one step that made her step over the cliff, plunging down into the forest below.

"Hinata!!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to feel pain, lots of it, when she landed. But instead, she felt something soft underneath her, something unaccounted for.

"Oomph! Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto managed to wheeze out.

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Hinata turned around and saw Naruto under her.

"I would be a bit better if you would get off of me." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata blushed and scrambled off of him. "I'm so sorry. If I was watching my step, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry!" Hinata bowed her head in apology and embarrassment.

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you're okay."

Hinata gasped. "Your cheek! It's bleeding!" Without thinking, she used her sleeve to wipe the blood away. Before she could pull away, Naruto, pressed her palm against his cheek, closing his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, what are you-"

"Shh." Hinata blushed, but did as Naruto wanted and kept quiet. "Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"I've fallen in love with your voice. I don't think I can possibly live without you. I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto opened his eyes and stared into her lavender ones.

Hinata tugged her hand away. "I've always dreamed of you asking me that… but, you fell in love with my voice, not me. How do you expect me to be happy when all you want is to hear me singing? Why don't you just record me singing and take it home with you?"

Naruto laughed. "Did I leave out a part?" Hinata looked at him in confusion. "I meant to say, 'I've fallen in love with your voice, and that led to falling in love with you."

"How can I trust you?"

"Oh, my pretty, pretty girl, I love you. Oh, my pretty, pretty girl, I do."

Hinata giggled. "No wonder you never win in any of those Naruto idol things. You _do _suck at singing, and that's the truth."

Naruto laughed. "But I bet if you went on, you'd kill them all."

Hinata blushed. "Not really. There's probably better singers than me out there."

"But your voice is one of a kind, and your body, any man who calls himself a man would vote for you." Naruto grinned.

"Pervert." Hinata blushed and slapped him playfully on his shoulder.

"You still haven't answered my question, yet. Will you be my girlfriend or not?"

Hinata hesitated for a second, remembering Sakura. But she couldn't let this chance go. He has finally asked her, and she has been waiting for such a long time. "Of course, Naruto-kun, but only if you love me, and not just my voice." Was this the right decision?

"Of course."

Hinata laughed. "Let's go back."

They started walking back to their houses.

"Pretty, pretty girl of mine, just tell me you love me, too."

She laughed. "I love you."

Under the moonlight, he wrapped both his arms around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you, too."

**

* * *

**

There's something that's making the lyrics look funny, and I don't like it. Oh well. Just deal with it, please.

**Please review and tell me what you guys think! **


	2. Everything You Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hinata. If I did, they would be a couple right now. And I do not own any of M2M's songs. **

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I don't know why I put this chapter here, but I think it's because I didn't want Hinata to start questioning Naruto's love for her too soon. Well, she does, sorta, in this chapter, but still. This song's called Everything You Do. I don't really like this song... but it helps with the story.**

* * *

M2M

CH 2

They were running around in a field of flowers, laughing and enjoying themselves. "Sing to me, Hinata-chan. Sing to me." She smiled, and complied with his wish.

"_From the moment you looked at me,  
And ever since you called my name.  
You've been everything that I've seen,  
And know I'm caught up in this game._

_My mind is spinning round and round,  
There's something special I have found.  
Every time I close my eyes,  
All I can think of is you and me.  
Oh, baby can't you see…_

He lay down on the ground with his hands under his head and closed his eyes, listening to the song of an angel.

_That everything you do,  
Everything that you do,  
Makes me wanna go ooh ooh whoo ooh ooh.  
Everything you say,  
Everything that you say,  
Makes me wanna go ooh ooh whoo ah ah. _

_They're trying to build a fence,  
By saying that this won't last.  
They tell me I don't have a chance,  
That everything moves too fast._

_But every time I close my eyes,  
All I can think of is you and me.  
Oh, baby can't you see…_

The wind blew through her hair, as she sat down next to Naruto, still singing her pretty little song.

_That everything you do,  
Everything that you do,  
Makes me wanna go ooh ooh whoo ooh ooh.  
Everything you say,  
Everything that you say,  
Makes me wanna go ooh ooh whoo ah ah._

_That everything you do,  
Everything that you do,  
Makes me wanna go ooh ooh whoo ooh ooh.  
Everything you say,  
Everything that you say,  
Makes me wanna go ooh ooh whoa ah ah._

He opened his eyes lazily and stared at her, watching her every movement.

_My mind is spinning round and around,  
There's something special I have found.  
Every time I close my eyes,  
All I can think of is you and me.  
Oh, baby can't you see…_

She looked down at him, their eyes connecting and a feeling they've never felt before started blossoming within them.

_That everything you do,  
Everything you do,  
Everything you do.  
Everything you say,  
Everything that you say._

_That everything you do,  
Everything that you do,  
Makes me wanna go ooh ooh whoo ooh ooh.  
Everything you say,  
_

_Everything that you say,  
Makes me wanna go ooh ooh whoo ah ah._

He slowly sat up and took her left hand into his own without taking his eyes off of her.

_That everything you do,  
Everything that you do,  
Makes me wanna go ooh ooh whoo ooh ooh.  
Everything you say,  
Everything that you say,  
Makes me wanna go ooh ooh whoo ah ah."_

"I love you." Naruto said, kissing her on her full lips.

"As do I, Naruto-kun."

Minutes ticked by in silence, as the couple watched the breath-taking scene in front of them. The sun was setting, creating a reddish look in the sky. Butterflies flew around the meadow, landing on flowers once in a while to rest. The breeze blew through occasionally, causing the flowers and grass to dance in the wind.

"It's beautiful." Hinata whispered.

"Like you." Naruto said cheekily.

She slapped him lightly on his shoulder, blushing. "But it's true, Hinata-chan. I'm speaking the truth."

"Don't you always?"

"Of course!! How could you even doubt for one second that I would like to you? I would never lie to you or hurt you in anyway. Because I love you."

"That's what they all say until it happens." Hinata muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"I only said that I trust you, and I know that you would never lie to me." Hinata closed her eyes and lay down on the soft grass.

Naruto followed suit. "You know, Sakura and I used to come here, too." Hinata stiffened beside him. "Except, Sasuke was there with us and he always destroyed the moment."

She forced out a chuckle. "Actually, that sounds like something you would do."

Naruto rolled onto his side. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Naruto laughed quietly. "I see."

Silence.

More silence.

"What are you thinking about right now, Naruto-kun?"

He hesitated. "Well, actually, I was thinking about the good old times when Sasuke was here with us. I remembered the time when I went out on a date with Sakura." He didn't notice how tense Hinata was and continued. "That was the night before we found out that Sasuke left the village."

"Oh."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that it's about time we went back and ate dinner." Hinata lied.

"Hina-chan, you're the best." They got up and made their way out of the meadow.

* * *

**What did you guys think? It should become more interesting in the next 2 chapters. And I'm sorry this one was sorta short, it was a filler. **


	3. Jennifer

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hinata or Sakura or any M2M songs. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer or the fanfiction, 'cause I would pay somebody to write the story for me.

**A/N: School started today. It was horrible. Absolutely horrible. Heh. I have nothing else to say, unless you want me to start rambling about how terrible school was. **

**The song I used for this chapter is called Jennifer. Personally, I don't really like it, but hey, what works for this story works for me. **

* * *

CH 3

"Hey, Hina-chan?" Naruto walked into her bedroom.

Hinata was lying on her bed, reading a book. "Hm?"

"I'm going to go train with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei." Naruto leaned against the frame of the door.

Hinata looked up. "Don't stay out too late."

"Yeah. I already ate, so don't worry about me. Sakura-chan brought some food over for both of us, so make sure you eat it."

"Alright." Her heart clenched at Sakura's name.

"And Sakura-chan told me to tell you that she was going to steal me tomorrow for the day because she was going to do some check-up thing."

"Okay."

"You should rest a bit more, Hina-chan. I got to get going. Love you." Naruto closed the door to Hinata's room.

Once Hinata heard the front door slam shut, she sat up and closed her book. "Love you, too," she said, frowning. It's been three weeks since Naruto asked her out, and she heard Sakura's name coming out from his mouth at least five times per day. Sakura this, Sakura that. She was tired of it. What did Sakura have that she didn't?

"_She's so beautiful, she is super nice,_

_Everybody says she's special._

_She is wonderful, unbelievable, sweet,_

_I guess she is perfect. _

She sat up and walked in a front of a mirror, staring at her reflection.

_Stop saying she's just a friend._

_I keep hearing her name again, name again._

"**Sakura-chan said that she was going to treat team seven to dinner tonight. I'm sorry I can't stay with you tonight." **

Doesn't he go out and eat with them almost every night?

_I really have to say she's always in my way,_

_I can't believe how much you love her._

_How can I make you see?_

_It's either her or me, I'll never be like Jennifer._

"**Sakura-chan wants to train with me tonight."**

Doesn't she train with him everyday?

_She's a fragile girl, skin like porcelain,_

_Shame on you, if you would hurt her._

_She's adorable, oh so vulnerable,_

_I wish that somebody would drop her._

"**Sakura-chan's leaving on a mission with Shizune-san and some other jounins."**

How come he never knows when she has a mission to go on?

_Stop saying she's just a friend._

_I keep hearing her name again, name again._

"**Sakura-chan just saved a life today. The guy was almost dead, but she still saved him."**

Didn't she protect the feudal lord the day before? Without her, he would've died.

_I really have to say she's always in my way,_

_I can't believe how much you love her._

_How can I make you see?_

_It's either her or me, I'll never be like Jennifer._

"**Sakura-chan made me dinner, so I'm not hungry. And she also helped me fix the hole I got in my jacket the other day."**

Doesn't she make you dinner, too? But he never has time to eat it, and he never tells her about his torn clothing.

_Stop saying she's just a friend._

_I keep hearing her name again, name again._

"**Sakura-chan was helping Ino with her medical work, and I must admit, she's a hell of a good teacher."**

Isn't she good at teaching, too? How come he never praises her?

_I really have to say she's always in my way,_

_I can't believe how much you love her._

_How can I make you see?_

_It's either her or me, I'll never be like Jennifer._

She walked over to the table where Naruto kept most of his things. She opened a drawer and saw a picture of Naruto and Sakura in a glass frame; she took it out.

_I really have to say she's always in my way,_

_I can't believe how much you love her._

_How can I make you see?_

_It's either her or me, I'll never be like Jennifer."_

Except in her case, it was Sakura, not Jennifer.

She felt a stabbing in her heart and her eyes started to sting. By instinct, Hinata dropped the glass frame and kneeled down, clutching her heart in pain. She noticed the broken class cut her legs, but did nothing to stop it.

When the pain finally ceased, Hinata opened her eyes and saw the picture that caused her this pain. She picked it up. It was all her fault. If Sakura never existed, Naruto would never have fallen in love with her, and she would have Naruto all to herself.

Hinata screamed out in fury and ripped the picture to pieces. She had to do something, and soon, before the pain started eating at her from inside out.

* * *

**Oh, and did I ever tell you, my mom's sort of banning me from the computer, 'cause apparently, I need to 'work harder and study more instead of spending time on the computer chatting with your friends and typing whatever it is that you're typing.' Heh. So, sorry if I don't post anything up here for a long time. Forgive me, everybody. **


	4. The Feeling Is Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or any M2M songs.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm really busy, and school's a bitch. This song's called The Feeling Is Gone. Not one of my favorites, but it'll do. **

**CAUTION: **

**This a bad chapter for all you NaruHina fans out there. **

* * *

CH 4

She spent hours, days and weeks trying to figure out a solution for her problem. And she found it.

She didn't like it, but she was going to do it. It was her only choice, her only option. Wasn't it? She wanted him to be happy, and he was happy with Sakura. She had no other choice.

_Listen to me as I explain this situation,_

_It's not like I wanna destroy his reputation._

_We are still together, but we're not moving on. _

_When we first met, it was the perfect combination,_

_Now when I look at him it fills me with frustration._

_What is a girl to do when she is not having fun?_

She walks over to her own desk and sees a picture of the two of them together.

_How can I tell him I have to try?_

_There is no easy way of saying goodbye._

_How do I break it? It's just no good,_

_My heart is telling me that I really should._

_I must be subtle, I must be strong,_

_The feeling is gone._

It was impossible for her to even spend some time with him anymore. He was always gone, always with his precious Sakura who seemed to need more of him that she did.

_I think we're going in the opposite direction,_

_No longer think that we are making a connection._

_I am so unhappy, I'd rather be alone._

_In the beginning it was one special occasion,_

_Now when I talk to him his mind is on vacation._

_And it's too late for me, already on my own._

He comes back every night, but never talks to her anymore. Maybe an 'I love you' every once in a while, but that was it. The rest was all about Sakura.

_How can I tell him? I have to try?_

_There is no easy way of saying goodbye._

_How do I break it? It's just no good,_

_My heart is telling me that I really should._

_I must be subtle, I must be strong,_

_The feeling is gone._

She took the picture and, hesitating for a second, ripped it in half, so one side was just her, and the other was just Naruto.

_I want it over, all said and done._

_How can I tell him that he isn't the one?_

_The feeling for you is gone._

_I'm telling you the feeling is gone._

_How can I tell him? I have to try?_

_There is no easy way of saying goodbye._

_How do I break it? It's just no good,_

_My heart is telling me that I really should._

_I must be subtle, I must be strong,_

_The feeling is gone._

She walked over to her bed and laid down. She knew what she had to do now, and she was going to do it.

_I want it over, all said and done._

_How can I tell him that he isn't the one?_

_The feeling for you is gone._

_I'm telling you the feeling is gone."_

"Hinata, I'm back!" Naruto barged into the room, sweat glistening from every inch of his skin.

"How was your training?" Hinata kept her eyes on the ground in front of her.

"Oh! Sakura taught me this new training technique. It's awesome. We should go out and try it sometimes." He walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair. "What's the matter, Hinata? You seem down today."

Hinata's eyes snapped up and she forced a smile out. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a bit tired."

Naruto laughed. "Alright. You should rest some more. Sakura-chan always says that resting is one of the most important things in keeping your body healthy."

"Yeah…" Hinata gripped the side of the bed, not paying attention to what Naruto was saying. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hm? What's up?" Naruto stood up from the chair and walked over to her.

"I…" Hinata hesitated. "Our relationship is over."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. I'll make it up next time. And please don't kill me for making Hinata say that. You know you all love me. :)**


	5. Mirror Mirror

**A/N: FORGIVE ME. I sorta forgot about this story. ^^;**

* * *

CH 5

Naruto stared at her in shock. "What did you say?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "I said, our relationship is over. I can't stand it anymore!" Hinata stood up and faced Naruto. "Every single day, every single minute, the only thing that comes out of your mouth is Sakura! I'm tired of it! You lied to me! You said that you loved me! But it wasn't true, was it? The only person you've ever actually loved was Sakura!"

Naruto stood there, frozen. "Wait, Hinata, listen to me! Let me explain!"

"No! I don't want to hear it! And plus, you just admitted that you like Sakura, right? I should have never trusted you! You should just go and ask her out or something! "

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have trusted _you!_ I really loved you, you know! But what do I get? I get yelled at. Yes, it's true that I've been spending a lot of time with Sakura, but she's still stricken by the fact that Sasuke's gone! Cut us some slack, will you?! Maybe _I _shouldn't have trusted you! I thought that you would understand!" Naruto clenched his fists in anger. "I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you. I really meant it. You are everything to me, but lately, you seem to be distant." He shook his head. "You're right. Our relationship's over. And, you know what? Sakura _did _ask me out a few days ago, and I declined it 'cause I loved you. So guess what? I just might take up her offer now!" Naruto stormed out and slammed the door behind him without looking back.

Hinata, in shock, slumped to the ground and started crying. So it was all a misunderstanding? Why did this have to happen to her? Why?!

XxXxXxX

It's only been one whole day, and Hinata was already becoming a lifeless form. She walked into her bathroom and stared at the mirror in front of her.

"_Mirror, mirror, lie to me,  
__Show me what I wanna see,  
__Mirror, mirror, lie to me.  
__Why don't I like the girl I see?  
__The one that's standing right in front of me.  
__Why don't I think before I speak?  
__I should have listened to that voice inside me._

She raised a hand to lightly touch the glass.

_I must be stupid,  
__Must be crazy,  
__Must be out of my mind,  
__To say the kind of things I said last night._

_Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall,  
__You don't have to tell me,  
__Who's the biggest fool of all.  
__Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me,  
__And bring my baby back,  
__Bring my baby back to me._

"**I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you. I really meant it."**

_Mirror, mirror, lie to me,  
__Show me what I wanna see, to me.  
__Mirror, mirror, lie to me,  
__Show me what I wanna see.  
_

_Why did I let you walk away,  
__When all I had to do was say I'm sorry.  
__I let my pride get in the way, the way,  
__And In the heat of the moment, I was to blame._

"**Every single day, every single minute, the only thing that comes out of your mouth is Sakura!"**

_I must be stupid,  
__Must be crazy,  
__Must be out of my mind,  
__Now in the cold light of the day I realize._

_Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall,  
__You don't have to tell me,  
__Who's the biggest fool of all.  
__Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me,  
__And bring my baby back,  
__Bring my baby back to me._

Hinata could still remember the days when Naruto wrapped his arms around her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She could still remember the smile on his face when she told him that she loved him.

_If only wishes could be dreams,  
__And all my dreams could come true,  
__There would be two of us standing in front of you.  
__If you could show that someone I used to be,  
__Bring back my baby, my baby, my baby to me._

_Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall,  
__You don't have to tell me,  
__Who's the biggest fool of all.  
__Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me,  
__And bring my baby back,  
__Bring my baby back._

Hinata slammed her hand onto the mirror, tears streaming down her face. Unknowingly, the mirror cracked under the pressure, and shards of glass found itself into her hand. But that was all lost on Hinata as she made her way to her room, bringing up images of their time together. And regretting, deeply regretting what she had done.

_Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall,  
__You don't have to tell me,  
__Who's the biggest fool of all.  
__Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me,  
__And bring my baby back,  
__Bring my baby back, baby back, baby back to me._

_Mirror, mirror, lie to me,  
__Show me what I wanna see,  
__Mirror, mirror, lie to me._

_Mirror, mirror, lie to me,  
__Show me what I wanna see,  
__Mirror, mirror, lie to me._

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. You tell me what happens next. ;D**


	6. The Day You Went Away

**A/N: WOOT. Two chappies in one day. Aren't you proud of me? ;D**

* * *

CH 6

"Hey, Hina-chan, what are you doing?" Hinata felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked back to see the cheerful face of Konoha's number one prankster. "What are you doing here? I thought we…"

"Hina-chan, I miss you. I miss you so much, Hina-chan. It's hard to live without you, you know?" Naruto's face started to get blurry, letting Hinata know that this was all a dream. She sat up in bed, feeling her eyes started to moisten.

_Well, I wonder, could it be?  
__When I was dreaming 'bout you baby,  
__You were dreaming of me.  
_

_Call me crazy, call me blind.  
__To still be suffering is stupid,  
__After all of this time._

Hinata shook her head, angry with herself. It's been a month since Naruto and Sakura started going out, and they seemed happy together.

_Did I lose my love to someone better?  
__And does she love you like I do,  
__I do, you know I really, really do._

_Well, hey, so much I need to say,  
__Been lonely since the day,  
__The day you went away._

_So sad but true, for me there's only you,  
__Been crying since the day,  
__The day you went away._

As long as Naruto was happy, then she could be happy, too. Right? Then how come every time she saw Naruto and Sakura together, she felt her heart clench?

_I remember, date and time,  
__September twenty second,  
__Sunday twenty five after nine._

_In the doorway, with your case,  
__No longer shouting at each other,  
__There were tears on our faces._

_And we were letting go of something special,  
__Something we'll never have again,  
__I know, I guess I really, really know._

Maybe, they were just never meant to be. Maybe it was the 'fate' that Neji-niisan always talked about. Maybe it was destined for Naruto and Sakura to be together in the end.

_Well, hey, so much I need to say,  
__Been lonely since the day,  
__The day you went away._

_So sad but true, for me there's only you,  
__Been crying since the day,  
__The day you went away._

_The day you went away,  
__The day you went away._

Hinata dragged herself out of bed and put on her only jacket.

"**Hina-chan, I like that jacket. Where'd you get it?"**

_Did I lose my love to someone better,  
__And does she love you like I do,  
__I do, you know I really, really do._

_Well, hey, so much I need to say,  
__Been lonely since the day,  
__The day you went away._

_So sad but true, for me there's only you,  
__Been crying since the day,  
__The day you went away._

Hinata looked out her window, admiring the full moon.

"**Look, Hina-chan, isn't the moon beautiful? Every time I see a full moon, it reminds me of you."**

_Why do we never know what we've got 'till it's gone,  
__How could I carry on?  
__The day you went away?_

'_Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say,  
__Been crying since the day,  
__The day you went away._

_The day you went away,  
__The day you went away…_

Knock knock. Hinata was startled by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Who could it be at this time of night? She hurried out of her room and opened the door, shocked at who she saw.

"Hina-chan?" It was Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie~~ Even I don't know what's going to happen. So, you tell me. ;D**


	7. The End

**M2M**

CH 7

"N-Naruto-kun. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sakura-chan right now?" Hinata stared at her feet, afraid to look up into his eyes. When Naruto didn't respond, she spoke up again. "What are you doing here? I'm sure that Sakura-chan really misses you right now. Why don't you go back to her? I'm sure that you'll both be happy." Hinata's eyes started to get watery, and just as she turned away, Naruto grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hina-chan, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you that day. I was just so mad at the thought that you would believe that I would ever love Sakura-chan. It's true that I used to have a major crush on her, but you know, ever since Sakura-chan and I got together, the only thing that was on my mind was you. So I decided to talk to her about it, and she admitted to me that she only asked me out because she was missing Sasuke-teme. That's why I'm here right now. Sakura and I are no more. Will you accept me back again? I know that I've been spending a little too much time with her, but she really was in pain, and she didn't have anyone else to tell but me. Will you believe me? Will you take me back?" Naruto moved his hand over to Hinata's face and lifted her chin up so that she would have to look at him. "Will you?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she hugged him once again. "You shouldn't be the one apologizing. If it's anybody's fault, it's my fault. I never should have jumped to the rash conclusion that you were lying to me and that you liked Sakura better than me. I don't know what came over me back then. Was it jealousy? Even now, I still don't know, and I've been thinking about it every single day since you were gone." Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled. "Of course I would take you back, but… I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I might hurt you again. I'm afraid that what came over me back then will come over me again in the future. I don't know what I should do."

Naruto led Hinata back into the house and closed the door. "First of all, let's go to your, no, _our_ room. Then, I'll tell you my thoughts." So that's what they did, and after Hinata dried up her tears, they sat down on the bed, facing each other with their knees touching. "Hinata," Naruto began, "You are the most precious thing to me in this world. And you and I both know that all those things you say aren't true. I should have told you what was going on with Sakura. If I did, then none of this would have happened. That night, I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please, Hinata, you have to believe me. Please give me one more chance."

Hinata looked up at Naruto, her eyes shining with tears. "Naruto-kun." That was all that was said for the rest of the night, as Naruto pulled Hinata into his arms, and they sat there together, embracing in the warmth of each other. Even if there was fear of hurting the other in their relationship, if there is love and understanding, there will be hope.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, short chapter. And it is the end. I'm not going to say if their relationship will turn out all right, but that's up to you readers to decide. :D**

**Thank you all for the long wait and to those who have stayed with this story till the end, thank you. :D**


	8. Alternate Ending

**A/N: Since many people, including myself, was dissatisfied with the previous ending, I've been thinking about making a new one. Well, here it is. I hope this one is at least better than the previous one I wrote. ^^;**

* * *

**M2M**

**CHAPTER 7: ALTERNATE ENDING**

Knock knock. Hinata was startled by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Who could it be at this time of night? She hurried out of her room and opened the door, shocked at who she saw.

"Hina-chan?" It was Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sakura-chan right now?" Hinata stared at her feet, afraid to look up into his eyes. When Naruto didn't respond, she spoke up again. "What are you doing here? I'm sure that Sakura-chan really misses you right now. Why don't you go back to her? I'm sure that you'll both be happy." Hinata's eyes started to get watery, and just as she turned away, Naruto grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hina-chan, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you that day. I was just so mad at the thought that you would believe that I would ever love Sakura-chan. It's true that I used to have a major crush on her, but you know, ever since Sakura-chan and I got together, the only thing that was on my mind was you. So I decided to talk to her about it, and she admitted to me that she only asked me out because she was missing Sasuke-teme. That's why I'm here right now. Sakura and I are no more. Will you accept me back again? I know that I've been spending a little too much time with her, but she really was in pain, and she didn't have anyone else to tell but me. Will you believe me? Will you take me back?" Naruto moved his hand over to Hinata's face and lifted her chin up so that she would have to look at him. "Will you?"

Hinata clenched her firsts by her side, feeling her resolve start to waver as she stared into his clear blue eyes. Before she could give in to him, Hinata pushed him away.

"If you came to me… if you came to me just a few hours earlier, I would have said yes. But in that few hours of time, I've been thinking, and my thoughts came to the conclusion that I probably shouldn't be with you anymore." Hinata stepped backwards into her house, a hand on the doorknob. "I admit that it was my mistake that made you leave, but mistakes only make you stronger. Of course, I regret what I did, but there's no going back. I'm a different person now, and going back to you right now is going to hurt the both of us. One day, the time will come when it'll be alright to be with each other again."

Hinata closed the door, leaving a speechless Naruto outside. She felt her eyes begin to sting, but quickly shook her head to get rid of the tears that were starting to form. 'This is the best for now,' Hinata thought to herself before sighing and slowly trudging up the stairs.

"_Hello? _-pause-_ Hinata-chan, it's me, Naruto. It's my 12__th__ time calling you today, and I decided to leave you a message since you're not picking up. I know you're probably ignoring me, and I know you're probably hurting, but I can't just leave you alone. You said that one day it'll be alright to be together again, and I'm going to wait until that day because as everyone in Konoha knows, I'm a _very _patient person. _–clears throat- _Uhm, I just want you to know that I'll be here waiting for you and that no matter what, I'll always love you. I'm really really sorry, Hina-chan and I hope you forgive me. _

"Sakura-chan, it's been 3 weeks since Hinata-chan told me that. I don't think I can last much longer without her."

Naruto was slumped up against the wall inside Ino's store, where Sakura was helping out.

Sakura turned towards Naruto with a water pail in her hand. "Well then, you should take charge and do something about it."

Ino, who was at the leaning across the counter glared at Sakura. "As much as I hate to say this, but forehead girl's right." She stood up straight. "Naruto, you need to do something if you want Hinata back, and you gotta do it correctly. And how do you do that? Well, with _my _help of course."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We'll both help you, Naruto. Don't worry about," Sakura said when she saw Naruto hunch over tiredly. "We'll figure something out."

Raising his hand to touch a rose, Naruto sighed. "I've always wanted to give Hina-chan a rose, to show her how much I love her…"

"Well then, you should!" Ino paused, thinking for a second before slamming her hands down on the counter, a grin forming on her face. "In fact, you should give her lots of roses!" She started laughing crazily.

"That's actually quite a good idea, Ino-pig," Sakura exclaimed with a smile. "Here, come over here, Naruto, I've got a brilliant idea."

_Ring, ring._

A water bottle was knocked down when Hinata hurriedly picked up the phone.

"Kiba-kun! Is there something you need?"

"When did I have to need something to call you?"

Hinata giggled, before bending down to pick up the plastic bottle.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come train with me and Shino. You've been cooped up in that house for weeks, and since we haven't been assigned any missions lately, we wanted to train a bit so as not to lose our touch."

"Of course! Where do you want to meet?"

She could hear Kiba thinking on the other end of the phone. "How's our old training ground sound?"

"Mmkay, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes." After Kiba agreed, Hinata hung up the phone and grabbed a few things before leaving the house.

Unknown to her, there were three figures hiding behind a bush on the other side of the street, eyes twinkling madly and evil grins on their lips.

"It's been a long time since I last trained like that," Hinata said to herself as she walked up to the front of her door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, opening it up and stepping inside.

"SURPRISE!" Loud noises and flashes of colors appeared in front of her eyes, nearly blinding her. Hinata stumbled backwards in shock.

"Welcome home, Hinata," a familiar voice behind her said.

Hinata turned around to see a smirking Kiba and a calm Shino. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!"

"Hinata, turn around," Shino said with a tiny smile.

She obeyed and turned around to see a huge group of people, teachers and students, gathered in her living room –which had been decorated with red roses- and each holding a party material of some sort. "What's the occasion?" she asked, quite confused.

Kurenai stepped out from amongst the crowd. "Hinata, we got quite tired of you and Naruto moping around all day. I do believe it's time that you two made up."

Hinata glimpsed Naruto from out of the corner of her eye. He was smiling sheepishly at her. "Well…" The group looked at her anxiously. "If I say no, you're all going to mob me, aren't you?" At the laughter, Hinata smiled to herself. "I guess I've put this off for too long." She turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun... I'm really sorry for making you wait. Will you accept me back now?"

Naruto ran up to her and pulled her into a big hug. "Of course, Hina-chan. I've missed you so much." Naruto leaned down and looked into her eyes. A blush began to form on Hinata's cheeks. As their lips were close to touching, a water bottle flew from someone's hand and hit Naruto in the head.

"GET A ROOM!"

* * *

**A/N: I seriously don't know where ending came from. I was on my way back from a trip -the ride was 4 to 5 hours long- and was have asleep on the car, when this suddenly popped into my head. It didn't turn out the way I imagined it, but compared to the other ending, I am quite satisfied. So, thanks for reading, and I hope you review and share a bit of your thoughts. **


End file.
